Traditionally, control of quality of service (QoS) within telecommunications networks has been achieved using a combination of best-effort data delivery, network resources reservation, or data packet marking on data communication paths. However, the design of emerging next generation network (NGN) architectures (e.g., Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) and long term evolution (LTE)) will render this approach no longer viable. One feature of network topology within the various NGNs is that the signaling required to negotiate a data transfer (e.g., application signaling) may not travel on the same logical path as the actual data transfer itself (e.g., data traffic). Therefore, a policy entity is needed to link the application signaling on the service plane to data traffic on the transport plane in order to allow applications to request QoS to be performed on the traffic plane.
One example of such a policy entity is a policy and charging rules function (PCRF). The PCRF, or policy engine, generally is a policy decision point that may be centrally located in the network and may communicate with access edge devices (e.g., policy enforcement points), applications, and operational support systems/business support systems (OSS/BSS) platforms to manage subscriber and network information according to policy rules. These policy rules may be used to define how broadband network resources should be allocated to subscribers and applications and under what conditions. Policy rules may encompass the business and technological rules that govern which network services a subscriber can access, at what bandwidth level, when, and for how long. The PCRF may identify appropriate policy rules by querying a subscription profile repository (SPR) for relevant policy information and may enforce them by sending them to a policy enforcement node, such as a policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF).
Generally, policy information is retrieved or provided in response to one or more policy event triggers, such as a subscriber requesting a service via the Internet. By analyzing policy information and associated policy event triggers, network operators may perform various actions. For example, a network operator may analyze policy information and associated policy event triggers and may use this information to improve quality of service and to increase revenue.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for policy event record generation.